


War

by Ferith12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, War, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Hawaii leaves the Red Cross.  She’ll return later, the words of her queen beating in her heart, and save lives.  For now though, there is war.





	War

Hawaii leaves the Red Cross.  She’ll return later, the words of her queen beating in her heart, and save lives.  For now though, there is war.

The gun against her shoulder feels like home.  War has changed in a hundred years.  She can feel the horror of it in her people.  This is the beginning of a new era everyone says, a new world order.  This war, this stalemate of powers too deadly to destroy one another, is nothing like the one which birthed her, is nothing like the desperate battles which choked the rivers with the bodies of the dead, and made her a nation that stretched across islands.  But she was born of guns and because of them, and she is used to change.  This war is not so strange.

These are her people, and so they do not question this tall, teenaged girl, with her long hair braided beneath her helmet, who stands with an air of command.  They are hers, and they do not question her any more than the warriors once questioned it when a tiny child stood by King Kamehameha’s side.  They are far from home with no reason to die here, but when she looks at them with a glint in her eye and fierce pride in her smile, for a moment they feel like heroes.

She pulls the trigger, and she is on the other side of the world from where she belongs, but with her people beside her it feels like home.


End file.
